naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime Series)
'Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist: Worlds United '''is an action-thrilled, anime series that involves the heroes of ''Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ''to band together as one against many old foes and a dark shinobi cult of a deceased clan betting on universal destruction. Plot Overview ''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Episodes Primary Characters Team Naruto (Core Members) *Naruto Uzumaki (Maile Flanagan) **Kurama (Paul St. Peter) *Sasuke Uchiha (Yuri Lowenthal) *Sakura Haruno (Kate Higgins) *Hinata Hyuga (Stephanie Sheh) *Sai (Ben Diskin) *Shikamaru Nara (Tom Gibis) *Ino Yamanaka (Colleen Villard) *Choji Akimichi (Robbie Rist) Team Bleach (Core Members) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Johnny Yong Bosch) **Kon (Quinton Flynn) *Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki (Michelle Ruff) *Lieutenant Renji Abarai (Wally Wingert) *Uryu Ishida (Derek Stephen Prince) *Orihime Inoue (Stephanie Sheh) *Yasutora Sado (Jamieson Price) *3rd Seat Karin Kurosaki (Kate Higgins) *Lieutenant Momo Hinamori (Karen Strassman) Team Fairy Tail (Core Members) *Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) **Happy (Tia Ballard) *Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) *Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) *S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clickenbeard) *Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) **Carla (Jad Saxton) *Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) **Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) *Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) Team Fullmetal (Core Members) *Major Edward Elric (Vic Migonaga) *Alphonse Elric (Maxey Whitehead) *Winry Rockbell (Caitlin Glass) *Princess May Chang (Monica Rial) **Shao Mei (Tia Ballard) *Prince Ling Yao/Greed (Todd Haberkorn for Ling, Troy Baker for Greed) *Lan Fan (Trina Nishimura) Secondary Characters Team Naruto (Temporairly Members) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kyle Herbert) **Akamaru (Jaime Simone) *Shino Aburame (Derek Stephen Prince) *Rock Lee (Brian Donovan) *Tenten (Danielle Judovits) *Kakashi Hatake (Dave Wittenberg) *Might Guy (Skip Stellrecht) *Yamato (Troy Baker) *Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Debi Mai West) *Shizune (Megan Hollinshead) *Fifth Kazekage: Gaara (Liam O'Brien) **Shukaku (Kirk Thornton) *Temari (Tara Platt) *Kankuro (Doug Erholtz) *Killer Bee (Catero Colbert) **Gyuki (Matthew Mercer) *Fourth Raikage: Ay (Beau Bilingslea) *Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki (Steven Blum) *Mifune (Kirk Thornton) *Previous Hokage **First Hokage Hashirama Senju (Peter Lurie) **Second Hokage Tobirama Senju (Jamieson Price) **Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi (Steve Kramer) **Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze (Tony Oliver) Team Bleach (Temporairly Members) *Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya (Steve Staley) *Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto (Megan Hollingshead) *3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame (Vic Migonaga) *5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa (Brian Beacock) *Lieutenant Izuru Kira (Grant George) *Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi (Steve Staley) *Captain Byakuya Kuchiki (Dan Woren) *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki (Patrick Setiz) *Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi (Dina Sherman) *Captain Shinji Hirako (Roger Craig Smith) *Hiyori Sarugaki (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Captain Soi Fon (Karen Strassman) *Isshin Kurosaki (Patrick Setiz) *Yoruichi Shihoin (Wendee Lee) *Kisuke Urahara (Doug Erholtz) Team Fairy Tail (Temporairly Members) *Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) *S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) *Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) *Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) *Cana Alberona (Damie Marchi) *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine (John Burgmeier) **Bickslow (Scott Freeman) **Evergreen (Caitlin Glass) *Loke (Eric Vale) *White Dragon Slayer/Sabertooth Guild Master Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) **Lector (Marti Etherdige) *Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) **Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) *Jellal Fernandes *Meredy *S-Class Mage/Lightning Dragon Slayer Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Setiz) *S-Class Mage/5th Guild Master Gildarts Clive (Jason Douglas) *3rd Guild Master Makarov Dreyar (R. Bruce Elliott) Team Fullmetal (Temporairly Members) *Colonel Roy Mustang (Travis Willingham) *Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye (Colleen Clickenbeard) *Major Alex Louis Armstrong (Christopher R. Sabat) *Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong (Stephanie Young) *Izumi Curtis (Christine Auten) *Fu (Kenny Green) *Scar (J. Michael Tatum) *Zampano (Chris Rager) *Jerso (Andrew Love) *Darius (George Manley) *Heinkel (Bradley Campbell) *Van Hohenheim (John Swasey) Shinobi Union *Hidden Leaf Village **Team Ebisu *Hidden Sand Village **Baki *Hidden Cloud Village **Darui **Cee *Hidden Mist Village **Chojuro *Hidden Stone Village **Kurotsuchi **Akatsuchi *Land of Iron Celestial Spirits *Aquarius *Aries *Cancer *Capricorn *Gemini *Sagittarius *Scorpio *Taurus *Virgo Zanpakuto Spirits *Zangetsu *Hollow Ichigo Minor Characters * Antagonists Ryuha Armament Alliance *Shin Uchiha (Travis Willingham) *Sho Uchiha (Matthew Mercer) *Garyo (Luci Christian) *Kahyo (Nika Futterman) *Rahyo (Crispin Freeman) *Shuka (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Ryuzen (Jamieson Prince) *Toza (Patrick Setiz) *Miwa (Ali Hills) Dark Alliance *The Akatsuki **Madara Uchiha (Neil Kaplan) **Obito Uchiha (Todd Haberkorn) **Nagato (Vic Migonaga) **Konan (Dorothy Elias-Fahn) **Itachi Uchiha (Crispin Freeman) **Kisame Hoshigaki (Kirk Thornton) **Deidara (Roger Craig Smith) **Sasori (Johnny Yong Bosch) **Hidan **Kakuzu *Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Ninja Five **Kimimaro Kaguya **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon & Ukon **Tayuya *The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist **Zabuza Momochi ***Haku **Jinin Akebino **Mangetsu Hozuki **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Jinpachi Munashi **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan *Hanzo *Previous Kage **The Second Tsuchikage: Mu **The Second Mizukage: Gengetsu Hozuki **The Third Raikage: Ay **The Fourth Kazekage: Rasa *Previous Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii **Yagura **Roushi **Han **Utakata **Fuu *White Army **Sosuke Aizen (Kyle Herbert) **Gin Ichimaru (Doug Erholtz) **Kaname Tosen **The Espada ***Yammy Riyalgo (Paul St. Peter) ***Coyote Stark ****Lilynette Gingerback ***Baraggan Louisenbairn ***Tier Halibel (Laura Bailey-Willingham) ***Ulquiorra Schiffer (Tony Oliver) ***Nnoitora Gilga ***Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (David Vincent) ***Zommari Leroux ***Szayelaporro Grantz ***Aaroniero Arruruerie *Future Rogue Cheney *Oracion Seis **Midnight **Posion Dragon Slayer Cobra **Angel **Racer **Hoteye *The Homunculi **Pride **Lust **Envy **Gluttony **Sloth **Wrath *Major Solf J. Kimblee Other Villains * Locations Hidden Leaf Village * Novels Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Novels Movies Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Movies Video Games Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Video Games Music Battles & Events Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Battles & Events Trivia * Refernces Site Navigation Category:Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Wikia